The invention relates to a life preserving heat pack for supplying thermal energy to the wearer upon immersion in cold water.
Sudden immersion in cold waters such as the North Sea poses a severe threat to human life. If the human body is immersed in cold water at near freezing temperature the cooling effect of the water may rapidly cause hypothermia and thus a drastically reduced blood circulation.